


Personal Questions

by AndraB74



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Interviews, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraB74/pseuds/AndraB74
Summary: The gang answer personal questions about their lives, backstories, beliefs, and opinions.Q1: Do you believe in God?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Personal Questions

**Q: Do you believe in God?**

Professor: “I would like to, but I don’t. I think it’s wonderful when people do. It’s a very beautiful idea, the concept that there’s someone watching over us. I read a lot of theological books when I was a child in the hospital, because I wanted to know what would happen to me if I died. Every culture had an answer, each different from the next. Then I also read a lot of books about science and history and human nature. And at some point I realized that it’s all just a structure invented by humans to make sense of our place in the world. We all need to believe in something, there’s no fault in that. For me, it’s my plans.”

Berlin: “I believe in art, in music, in love, in language, in the beauty of the world around us. I believe in life. I believe in God as a concept, a figure of human imagination, the main character of our story as a species. Do I think the gates of heaven await me when this body of mine stops doing its job? No – life is all we have here. We’re born, we live, we die; there is no greater meaning. Life is beautiful chaos, and chaos has no architect. That’s why we must live as much as we can in the time that we’re alive.”

Nairobi: “Si. Not like how they say in church, with the saints and the sacraments and the…magic where the bread turns into Jesus. But I just feel it, that there must be something out there watching over us. Someone that cares, someone who has a plan, and who takes us back when its our time and gives us a final home. I have to believe that, I have to believe that there’s something bigger than us, because if we’re all there is, then what’s it all for?

Palermo: “I’m not a schoolgirl whose head has been filled with nonsense by a bunch of cranky nuns, so no, I don’t believe in God.”

Lisbon: “Ah…si, I do. I know many people these days think it’s cheesy, but I grew up going to church, and it’s hard for me to shake. My mother was very religious, she went to church every week and for all the major saints days throughout my childhood. I still take her to church whenever I can…it’s a thing that she enjoys, and I think it helps her, having a place that’s so safe and familiar. There’s something very comforting about it, no? With the rituals and the prayers. It makes me feel…at peace.”

Tokyo: “If there’s a God, he has a shit sense of humor.”

Denver: “Well, yeah, of course. I’m Catholic. My dad and I, were weren’t good about going to church, but he taught me my prayers. And I know he’s up there now, watching over us. And someday I’ll see him again on the other side. I don’t know about heaven and hell and all that, but I know there’s another side because sometimes I can – I can sense him watching, you know? And I can talk to him, and I know he’s listening.”

Rio: “I didn’t before. But being tortured really made me think. I guess when you’re desperate you look for hope wherever you can find it. I prayed a lot when I was in that cell. And I got out, so…I mean, now I don’t know. But I think I understand it now, why people do. I think I’d like to start going to church again.”

Helsinki: “Si. I believe in God. He has helped me a lot during hard times. I’ve lost many brothers over the years. It’s good to know that they’re going on to a better place. And when things get dark, I always have someone I can talk to. He gives me strength to continue my journey and courage to be there for those who need me.”


End file.
